


Tentación

by BarmiP8



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adaptation, Anal Sex, Beer, Drama, Drama & Romance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Husbands, Infidelity, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Sex In The Kitchen, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, murakiyo - Freeform, semi canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarmiP8/pseuds/BarmiP8
Summary: Kiyoshi considera que su vida es ciertamente buena, tiene un trabajo estable y un prometido amoroso; pero un reencuentro con alguien de su pasado podría llegar y arruinarlo todo.
Relationships: Kiyoshi Teppei/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kiyoshi Teppei/Ohtsubo Taisuke, Ootsubo Taisuke/Kiyoshi Teppei
Kudos: 19





	Tentación

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones  
> 1\. Esta historia es una adaptación del manga Sagurare Otome de Mizuhara Yuu. El manga no es yaoi, pero la historia si lo será.  
> 2\. Debido a que se trata de una adaptación puede que haya un leve Out of Character (OoC).  
> 3\. La trama no es muy compleja, ya que el contenido es principalmente erótico.
> 
> Si nada de lo anterior les molesta, adelante. Espero que disfruten de la lectura. (:

Capítulo único

_¿Qué quiere decir esto? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Es falta suya o mía? Del que tienta o del que es tentado, ¿Cuál es el que peca más?_

_-Medida por medida, William Shakespeare._

Kiyoshi Teppei casi le podría asegurar a cualquiera que se lo preguntara, que se encuentra en el punto más estable de su vida.

A pesar de que no pudo continuar jugando baloncesto debido a su lesión en la rodilla, prefirió no desanimarse por eso; ingresó a la universidad después de que regresó de su operación y rehabilitación en los Estados Unidos, se graduó como uno de los mejores de su generación en la carrera de Arquitectura, y gracias a eso, una importante constructora lo contrató apenas terminó sus estudios.

Durante su estadía en la universidad se encontró con Otsubo Taisuke, quien fuera jugador de baloncesto para la preparatoria Shutoku, el hombre de cabello negro, ojos oscuros y un año mayor, le pareció a Kiyoshi alguien amable y atento, así que pronto comenzaron a reunirse para comer, organizaban salidas al cine para quitarse un poco el estrés de los estudios y demás actividades juntos.

No tardo mucho para que comenzaran una relación amorosa, Teppei aceptó de inmediato, a pesar de que por su mente aún pasaba decenas de veces la imagen de otro hombre, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo y darse una oportunidad con alguien más.

Su relación se ha mantenido durante varios años, actualmente Teppei ascendió en su trabajo lo que le permite realizar la mayor parte de este desde su casa, lo que también le da tiempo para realizar las labores del hogar, mientras que Taisuke, quien trabaja para un empresa, pasa la mayor parte del día en la oficina. El pelinegro tiene un buen puesto y un salario razonable; no obstante, la carga de trabajo ha aumentado durante las últimas semanas, lo que no les permite disfrutar mucho de su tiempo juntos.

Es por esta razón que tratan de aprovechar lo mejor posible de cada minuto libre que tienen, y por esta misma razón Teppei se encuentra sentado sobre las piernas de su ahora prometido, besándolo con pasión.

Taisuke ama profundamente a Teppei y siempre busca demostrárselo, con sus atenciones constantes, pequeños obsequios y salidas a cenar. A pesar de ello, el sexo es un tema que no han podido tratar mucho las últimas semanas, así que este día en el que los dos están libres de sus deberes, no van a perder la oportunidad para divertirse.

Otsubo acaricia con su mano derecha uno de los pezones de Teppei y su otra mano lo introduce dentro de su pantalón buscando su miembro para darle placer, Kiyoshi emite un gemido bajo, disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación. Podía sentir como su entrada comenzaba a lubricarse, la reacción normal del cuerpo de un doncel; al principio el mismo no creía ser un doncel, él no entraba para nada dentro de los estándares de uno; sin embargo, una parte de él se alegró por serlo, ya que eso le dada la posibilidad de que quizás, en algunos años, podría formar una familia con su futuro esposo.

Otsubo comenzó a mover más rápido su mano sobre el miembro de Teppei, ¡Joder! Kiyoshi no podía esperar a ser penetrado por el pelinegro. Pero el sonido de un celular interrumpió de la peor manera la situación, el castaño esperaba que Taisuke no contestara, pero su prometido detuvo sus acciones y atendió la llamada. 

—¿En verdad tienes que irte?

—Si, lo siento —se disculpó, dirigiéndose a la salida—. Surgió un problema en el trabajo y me necesitan ahí. Tratare de llegar temprano.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Kiyoshi suspiro frustrado, mirando su entrepierna con su miembro aún erecto debido a que no pudo llegar a la eyaculación y sintiendo su entrada mojada, que incluso podía sentir que escurría por sus piernas. 

—¿Y ahora que voy a hacer con mi cuerpo así de excitado?

***

Pasaban de las nueve de la noche y mientras Teppei preparaba una cena sencilla para cuando llegara su prometido, su teléfono sonó. Dejó la comida y contestó.

—Hola, Taisuke ¿aún sigues en tu trabajo?

—No, en realidad salimos a beber con mi jefe. —En su voz se podía percibir que Otsubo había bebido alcohol, Kiyoshi lo conocía bien—. Mi jefe insiste en ir a cenar nuestra casa, no pude convencerlo de no ir. Así que llegaremos en unos diez minutos.

Teppei se tensó un poco, no conocía al jefe Taisuke, pero él no se sentía preparado para recibir visitas, por ser una época de calor traía puesto solo una camiseta holgada y unos shorts que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla. Y peor aún, la comida que estaba preparando no era la más adecuada para servírsela al jefe de su prometido.

—Pero no prepare nada especial para ofrecerle de cenar —dijo preocupado. Lo último que quería era causar una mala impresión.

—No te preocupes, no es algo formal —le respondió con tranquilidad—, además ya llevamos unas bebidas.

—Bien.

Después de que terminaron la llamada, Kiyoshi decidió que, en lugar de invertir su tiempo de cambiarse, lo mejor era terminar de preparar la cena.

Minutos después el timbre sonó, Kiyoshi no necesitó preguntar quién era.

—Hola cariño —saludo Taisuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

Teppei le devolvió la sonrisa con cariño, y después, miró al hombre que apareció detrás de su prometido.

Las pupilas de Kiyoshi se dilataron al ver de quien se trataba, un hombre mucho más alto que él, e incluso más alto que el propio Taisuke; de cabello color violeta y ojos del mismo color. La usual mirada aburrida que Teppei recordaba muy bien lo miró por unos segundos, y después le sonrió de una manera inquietante que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

—Él es mi superior, Murasakibara Atsushi —informó en una rápida presentación—. Creo que ya lo conocías.

—Lo siento por la repentina intrusión —se disculpó con un tono de voz bajo y cansado.

—No se preocupe, no hay ningún problema —expresó con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz—. Bienvenido.

El castaño se movió un poco permitiéndoles el paso. Taisuke entró primero alzando una pequeña bolsa con botellas de cerveza mostrándoselas a Kiyoshi. Él solo asintió levemente y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el pelimorado, quien lo seguía observando con una expresión que Teppei no fue capaz de descifrar.

—Por favor pase, Murasakibara-san.

—Claro, gracias —respondió, inclinando un poco la cabeza para poder pasar por la puerta.

Taisuke puso las bebidas sobre la mesa, y Murasakibara se sentó en el único sillón de la habitación que cumplía la función de sala y comedor. Soltó un suspiro cansado y cerró los ojos.

—Taisuke, ¿podemos hablar en privado? —pidió en voz baja.

Su prometido asintió y lo siguió a la recámara que ambos compartían.

Atsushi permaneció en el sillón, no abrió los ojos y también fingió no escuchar lo que dijo Kiyoshi. Esbozo una amplia sonrisa que los dueños de la casa no pudieron ver.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tu jefe es Murasakibara? —exigió saber Kiyoshi. Él es muy consciente de que no le agrada ni un poco al pelimorado y lo último que quiere es provocarle problemas en su trabajo a Taisuke.

—Lamento no haberlo dicho, pero estaba seguro de que pensarías que debido a que ustedes no se llevaban bien durante la preparatoria esto podría afectarme en el trabajo. Y no quería que te preocuparas sin razón. —La expresión de Otsubo se volvió suave, tratando de tranquilizar a Teppei.

—Pero... —Quiso insistir, sin embargo, un beso rápido de su prometido lo detuvo.

—Todo estará bien —le sonrió.

Kiyoshi se resignó, inhaló y exhaló buscando relajarse. Y un par de minutos después regresaron a la habitación donde se encontraba Murasakibara, comiendo lo que parecían ser dulces.

La cena fue servida, pasaron a una pequeña mesa para cuatro personas. Teppei se sentó frente a Taisuke como de costumbre, y a pesar de que esperaba que Murasakibara se sentara a un lado del pelinegro, no lo hizo. Atsushi se sentó junto a él.

Cuando terminaron Murasakibara agradeció por la comida y enfatizó lo deliciosa que estaba.

Kiyoshi solo sonrió.

Permanecieron en sus lugares, las botellas de cerveza pronto se terminarían. Atsushi mantuvo algo similar a una conversación con Taisuke, quien, a causa del alcohol, ya se podían ver sus ojos enrojecidos, lo mismo que sus mejillas, y era notorio que ya le costaba elaborar una oración larga y comprensible.

Kiyoshi no había probado nada de alcohol, simplemente no le gustaba ese sabor amargo que caracteriza a la cerveza.

—Deben estar muy felices por su reciente compromiso, ¿cierto? —expresó Murasakibara mirando con una sonrisa a Otsubo.

—Si...estoy muy feliz de que…pronto me casaré —respondió de modo torpe y muy animado.

Por su parte, Teppei pronunció un "sí" que apenas fue audible para los otros dos hombres.

Quizás el castaño no pudo hablar más fuerte por la impresión de sentir unos dedos largos y delgados recorriendo su pierna por debajo de la mesa.

Atsushi continuó teniendo una especie de plática con Taisuke, palabras que Kiyoshi cada vez oía más y más lejanas. La mano de Murasakibara acariciaba su pierna, subiendo cada vez más, de una forma lenta y casi delicada, pero que a Kiyoshi le pareció un tormento.

Estaba seguro de que su rostro ya debía de haber enrojecido, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en Taisuke, rogando porque no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba justo frente a él. Agradecía que su prometido estuviera ya ebrio y no se percatara de lo que ocurría. 

Teppei apretó los labios con fuerza tratando de resistir las acciones de Murasakibara, pero cuando el pelimorado estaba por meter su mano dentro de su ropa, Kiyoshi se levantó lo más rápido de que pudo, caminando hacia la cocina.

—Teppei —lo llamó Otsubo, tratando de enfocar la espalda del castaño.

—Iré por más bocadillos —explicó sin voltear a verlo. Cerrando la puerta corrediza que conectaba ambas habitaciones.

Kiyoshi recargo sus manos sobre el lavaplatos, tratando de calmarse. No entendía —o no quería entender— lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos. Tal vez todo fue producto de su imaginación, pero ¡¿por qué diablos se estaría imaginando ese tipo de cosas?!

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y después cerrarse despacio, y antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta llegó a sus oídos la voz de la última persona que quería ver en esos momentos. 

—Permíteme ayudarte con los "bocadillos" —pronunció cada palabra con lentitud y burla.

—No es necesario —espetó aún sin voltear—. No necesito tu ayuda.

—Yo creo que sí —replicó juguetón.

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, Murasakibara ya se hallaba parado detrás de Teppei, juntando sus cuerpos y pasando uno de sus brazos por su cintura impidiéndole huir, mientras que su otra mano la coloco sobre el bulto que se había formado dentro del short deportivo de Teppei a causa de las acciones anteriores.

—No, claro que no —gruñó. La mano de Murasakibara se introdujo dentro de su camiseta, frotando y luego pellizcando uno de sus pezones.

—Otsubo es afortunado, teniéndote aquí, siempre disponible para él —murmuró cerca de su oído. Y Kiyoshi pensó que el tono cansado de su voz no debió de parecerle tan excitante—. Disfrutando de un dulce tan delicioso como lo eres tú —dijo, repartiendo besos sobre su cuello y sus hombros—. Desde el día en que me platicó sobre ti he tenido ganas de venir a verte.

Murasakibara colocó su mano en el rostro de Teppei, lo giró un poco y junto sus labios en beso lujurioso, Kiyoshi no se resistió; por el contrario, entreabrió sus labios permitiendo que la lengua de Murasakibara ingresara en su boca, sus lenguas juguetearon y cuando se separaron un hilo de saliva aún conectaba sus bocas.

—Espera, no, no podemos hacer esto aquí —dijo nervioso Teppei, al sentir la mano de Atsushi sobre su miembro. Preocupado porque Otsubo escuchara lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Murasakibara lo ignoró y siguió moviendo su mano sobre la erección de Kiyoshi quien estaba por llegar a su límite. Que el pelimorado continuara estimulando sus pezones y restregando su enorme erección contra su trasero no lo ayudaba.

—Haces sonidos tan fuertes, parece que estas disfrutando mucho de esto —expresó divertido.

—No, no es así. —Su voz sonó estrangulada por la llegada del orgasmo, sintió que sus piernas se quedaban sin fuerzas y solo podía mantenerse de pie gracias a Murasakibara lo seguía sosteniendo. Luchó por tratar de regular su respiración. Tenía que resistir, no podía estar haciéndole eso a su prometido.

Volviendo a alzar el rostro del castaño, Murasakibara lo beso de manera voraz y casi obscena, tanto que Kiyoshi solo luchaba por poder respirar. Al mismo tiempo el pelimorado llevo su mano a su entrepierna, desabrochando el botón y bajando el cierre de sus pantalones, sacando su miembro duro.

Cuando el beso termino y Kiyoshi pudo respirar, miró el miembro duro que se restregaba contra su cuerpo, un poco más abajo de su ombligo, sus castaños ojos no pudieron ocultar el asombro. Su rostro se ruborizó aún más.

Y mucho menos pudo evitar sentirse culpable al estar comparando, pero es que el pene de Murasakibara era más grande que el de Otsubo.

De un rápido movimiento Atsushi recargó a Teppei sobre la mesa que se encontraba en la cocina, subió su camiseta hasta dejar todo su abdomen y pecho desnudo, después lo presionó contra la madera.

—Es-espera —pidió Kiyoshi débilmente.

Murasakibara no se detuvo y de manera ágil bajo el short de Teppei junto con la prenda interior, que ahora solo colgaba de uno de sus tobillos.

—Hoy estoy muy hambriento, Kiyoshi. Y pienso comerte a ti.

—No, espera. Aquí...no. —La sensación del miembro de Atsushi restregándose contra sus glúteos era deliciosa. Pero el mismo se reprendía por estar pensando así, por estar disfrutando de ser tocado por otro hombre que no es su pareja.

—Ya estás muy húmedo aquí. —Pudo sentir como uno de los largos dedos de Murasakibara se deslizaba en su interior. Y su otra mano lo sujetaba con firmeza contra el mueble— ¿Sabes?, siempre supe que eras un doncel.

—Uhm... ¿Cómo? —Kiyoshi trataba de reprimir cualquier sonido que delatara lo que estaban haciendo ahí dentro. Pero sin poder evitarlo, ya estaba moviendo sus caderas restregándose contra Murasakibara. 

—Después de observarte un poco es muy obvio —respondió cerca de su oído mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja—. Trasero grande, cintura pequeña, eres adorable; solo hay que ser un poco observador.

Dos dedos más se deslizaron en el interior de Kiyoshi, solo necesitaba un poco más y el cuerpo del castaño estaría listo para recibirlo.

Retiró sus dedos y con esa misma mano sujeto su pene colocando la cabeza de este en la entrada de Teppei.

—Me siento un poco mal por Otsubo, es un buen tipo... —dijo deslizando su pene, disfrutando de la calidez que poco a poco envolvía su miembro—, ...pero me comeré a su prometido antes que él.

Teppei tapó su boca, intentando callar los sonidos de placer que inconscientemente emitía.

—Estás muy apretado —sonrió Murasakibara comenzando a moverse—. Parece que no te has estado divirtiendo mucho con Taisuke.

—Cállate, tienes que sacarlo —se quejó—. No podemos hacerlo aquí, en la cocina.

—Debes estar bromeando si crees que me voy a detener.

Murasakibara sigue moviéndose, disfrutando del interior de Teppei, que se contraía alrededor de su miembro de manera exquisita. Metió dos de sus dedos en la boca de Kiyoshi, recorriendo lentamente cada parte de ella, los dientes, la lengua; la saliva del doncel ya escurría por sus labios. Incluso podía ver las lágrimas de satisfacción escapando de la comisura de sus ojos. Estaba deleitado con la escena. Mientras el castaño aún intentaba por todos los medios mantener su voz baja.

—Eres sorprendente, aún sigues luchando por contenerte —alabó. Paso su mano por el pecho de Kiyoshi levantándolo un poco—. Entonces, no te importará si te follo con más fuerza.

—Agh... —La espalda de Kiyoshi se curvó, apretó los dientes con fuerza y más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Las embestidas aumentaron en fuerza y velocidad. No podía creer que Murasakibara había llegado aún más profundo en él—. Taisuke, él…él, nos escuchará.

—Al parecer te preocupa mucho lo que está ocurriendo en la otra habitación —dijo sujetando con firmeza a Kiyoshi—. Que te parece si le damos un vistazo. —Estiró su brazo y sujetó la puerta comenzando a abrirla un poco. 

—No...no la abras —rogó. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Atsushi aún seguía dentro de él. No. No podía permitir que Otsubo lo viera en ese estado.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, cualquier cosa, Murasakibara abrió la puerta. Teppei cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. Pero cuando no escuchó nada los abrió despacio. Ante él, la imagen de un Taisuke recargado sobre la mesa, profundamente dormido, emitiendo leves ronquidos.

—No deberías sorprenderte. —Una risa burlona salió de los labios de Atsushi—. Estaba bastante borracho, era obvio que pronto se desmayaría.

—Gracias...—susurró para sí mismo. Un ligero suspiro de alivio abandonó sus labios.

De pronto los movimientos de Murasakibara lo hicieron reaccionar.

—No te desconcentres, Teppei~.

El miembro de Atsushi entró y salió de él cada vez con más fuerza. Estaba por terminar, y por cómo se tensaba Kiyoshi, estaba seguro de que el castaño también.

—Ahora que ya no te tienes que preocupar por tu prometido, has empezado a gemir más fuerte —señaló mientras depositaba besos sobre su cuello—. Se nota que lo estas disfrutando.

—Es imposible, yo...no —gimió. El placer que embargaba su cuerpo era abrumador.

—Tu interior palpita aún más —expresó el pelimorado, moviéndose con más vehemencia.

Murasakibara sujetó con más fuerza las caderas de Teppei y se corrió en su interior.

Para Kiyoshi era su segundo orgasmo, pero fue aún más intenso que el anterior, cayó de rodillas al suelo, su pecho subiendo y bajando, el semen de Atsushi escurriendo por sus piernas.

—Perdón...perdón, Taisuke —sollozó, sin atreverse a mirar a su prometido—. ¡Lo siento!

—Silencio. —Murasakibara se agachó, hablando cerca de su oído—. O podría despertarse. 

Kiyoshi lo miró enojado, sin responderle. Murasakibara revisó el reloj que traía en su muñeca.

—Ya es muy tarde, supongo que pasaré la noche aquí —dijo poniéndose de pie y luego ayudando a Teppei a levantarse; el castaño no se resistió, al igual que no lo hizo con todo lo antes ocurrido—. Deberíamos de continuar.

Y mientras seguía por el pasillo al pelimorado, hacia la única recámara disponible en el departamento, Teppei no pudo evitar pensar que, si Murasakibara era un bastardo por todo lo que estaba haciendo; él mismo es un bastardo mil veces peor, por engañar a Otsubo, en su propia casa, sobre su propia cama, pero, sobre todo, por estarlo disfrutando tanto.

***

—Murasakibara-san, hay que darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde —señaló Otsubo, sentado cerca de la puerta, colocándose los zapatos—. _No puedo creer que me quedé dormido_ —pensó. 

—Taisuke... —musitó Kiyoshi.

—Creo que te alcanzare en un rato —expresó Murasakibara, parándose detrás del castaño, cuyo cuerpo se sobresaltó—. Por cierto, ¿podría pedir prestada tu ducha?

Otsubo terminó de ponerse los zapatos y se levantó acercándose a su prometido.

—Por supuesto. —Accedió de manera amable. Para después acercar su rostro al de Teppei y colocar un dulce beso en su frente—. Supongo que son las ventajas de ser el jefe, ¿no? —le dijo a su prometido con una pequeña sonrisa.

El pelinegro se alejó rápido, sin esperar respuesta, dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Solo no llegue muy tarde —hablo en voz alta para que pudieran escucharlo—. Oye, Teppei, ¡atiende bien a Murasakibara-san!

—Cla-claro —respondió dando un respingo—. Nos vemos.

Y mientras el sonido de la puerta cerrándose se escuchaba, Atsushi rodeó el cuerpo de Kiyoshi, restregando su erección contra el trasero del castaño.

—Ahora, Kiyoshi~ —murmuró besando su nuca—. ¿Qué tal si tomamos un baño juntos?

Teppei no contestó, pero sus pensamientos le decían que ya no había forma de resistirse a Murasakibara, de la tentación que representaba el hombre de cabello púrpura, al que no ha podido olvidar y del que ha estado enamorado por muchos años.

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá les haya gustado; si fue así, no duden en hacérmelo saber dejando algún comentario, estaré más que feliz de leerlos. 
> 
> Gracias por leer. (:


End file.
